There is known a conventional carrier device that includes: a swivel arm of which both ends pass on a circular orbit; turn tables that are attached to both the ends of the swivel arm; and a table rolling mechanism that rotates the turn tables on their axes at positions at which they are attached to the swivel arm.
The conventional carrier device can carry a workpiece, while supporting the workpiece on the turn table, between a carrying in/out position and a working position that are symmetrical with respect to the center of the circular orbit. In other words, because the conventional carrier device can substantially simultaneously perform an operation for supplying one workpiece onto the turn table at the carrying in/out position and an operation for processing another workpiece at the working position, the carrier device can efficiently realize work operations.
The conventional technology has been known as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4190631.
However, the conventional carrier device has a configuration that the turn table is not rotated with respect to the arm during swiveling of the arm or a configuration that the turn table is not rotated with respect to the installation surface of the carrier device during swiveling of the arm. In the case of the latter configuration, the turn table is rotated 180 degrees in a direction opposite to the rotation direction of the arm while the turn table is moving between the working position and the carrying in/out position in accordance with swiveling of the arm. This reason is to always uniform the posture of the turn table between the working position and the carrying in/out position.
When the swivel arm of the carrier device is swiveled, the workpiece on the turn table is exposed to the wind due to the swiveling. In the conventional configuration, the workpiece is exposed to the biased wind.
Under such circumstances, when the surface of the workpiece is wet, dust or the like unevenly adheres to the partial surface of the workpiece. For example, when a processing operation is a painting operation, there is a possibility that a drying rate is different depending on the surface of the workpiece and thus the painting operation is not uniformly performed.